Nothing Else Matters
by elyse.s2
Summary: From page 399 of The Luxe. This is an alternate ending for The Luxe. I wrote it for an English assignment, Read and Review please.


**From page 399 of **_**The Luxe**_

As Elizabeth walked around Central Park, she came to the realisation that Penelope would just put her through pain until she backed out of her marriage to Henry; whether it be emotional or physical pain, it would still be horrid. She wondered what Penelope could possibly do to her if she didn't show up.

She began pacing in the direction of the main road when she heard her name. "Excuse me. Are you Miss Elizabeth Holland?" Elizabeth turned to find a young girl standing behind her. She was wearing a sleeved, rose pink dress and a wicker hat with a crème bow. Her blushed cheeks were showing her little dimples and her golden-brown curls were shaped around her face.

"Why, yes, I am. What is your name?" Elizabeth answered, a smile lighting up on her face. The young girl reminded her of herself as a child.

"My name is Miss Alice Mary Brandon. I heard that you were getting married to Mr. Schoonmaker. Is it true?" Her face was positively glowing with excitement.

"Well, Miss Alice...I-I...I do not believe Mr. Schoonmaker and I will be getting married anymore. It is rather difficult to explain."

"But, I thought you were in love. Mother says that when you are in love, nothing else matters." Elizabeth bent down and gripped her shoulder gently.

"That is the exact reason why Mr. Schoonmaker and I may not be getting married. I am very sorry, but I have to be going. Would you like me to take you back to your mother?" Elizabeth said in a soft tone. Mary nodded her head and took Elizabeth's hand sweetly.

As they walked off of Elizabeth's intended path, she thought of Will; how he had always wanted to have children. Mary's golden brown hair reminded her so much of his, it was easy to picture their children: young girls and boys running around on a farm somewhere. It was a happy image that filled Elizabeth's heart with delight.

Elizabeth had decided. She would never go home, nor to the Hayes' mansion. She would go to the train station, buy a ticket and go to find Will.

She led Mary to her mother, who thanked Elizabeth for finding her daughter, and then walked along the main road back to her house. She would leave a letter apologising and then leave.

She reached the front door and opened it slowly, checking if anyone was home.

She spotted Claire walking down the stairs holding a basket of Diana's nightgowns and undergarments. Claire saw Elizabeth and, knowing she should be walking down the other stairs, turned around.

"Claire, it's all right. I am just getting something from my room and leaving." Claire nodded and continued her journey down to the ground floor.

Elizabeth entered her room on the second floor and grabbed a piece of stationary to write on.

_Diana,_ she began.

_I am so terribly sorry, but I have to leave. My marriage to Henry would never have lasted and I think it's time you know. I am in love with Will Keller.  
By the time you read this, I will most hopefully be on a train to find Will. I am afraid I cannot tell anyone of my whereabouts, as I do not want anyone to find me. I wish to tell you that I will always be happiest with Will and I will be loved whilst with him. Please apologise to Mr. Schoonmaker for me; I am sorry that I will not be marrying him yet it does leave you with another option.  
The family is still in debt. If you truly love Henry, marry him. Mother will believe it is for money and for our family; I will always know it will be for love.  
I have seen the way he looks at you and I can find nothing but love and passion in his eyes. Be happy with him, my darling sister. You deserve all the love in the world. _

_Love forever,  
Lizzie _

A tear trailed down Elizabeth's face as she signed her name and put an end to the letter. She knew Diana would understand; she was always the romantic type. Before entering Diana's room, she passed her father's office and took out the box of letters he had written her. They were her most prized possession; she could never leave home without them.

She felt so guilty for leaving her sister behind, to cope with all of the things Elizabeth just couldn't. A loveless marriage was one thing; a family in debt was another. Elizabeth knew it was going to be so hard without her little sister around, joking and reading, being Diana; she would miss her awfully.

Elizabeth felt so angry for letting her mother down; disappointing anyone had never been something Elizabeth wanted to do. Mrs Holland would be appalled in her daughter, but that was the price to pay for love.

And all of her friends; how will they take her disappearance? Teddy Cutting, Brody Parker Fish, Agnes Jones, Claire, what would they say? And Penelope…would she care now that Elizabeth was out of the picture and she could now make her move on Henry? Would she care that Elizabeth had never showed up to the mansion, like she had asked of her?

Elizabeth shook her head to clear her thoughts as she entered her sister's room. None of that mattered, she thought.

She placed the letter on Diana's bed and left her house for the final time. So many memories she could remember in there. It would always be one of her most favourite places in the world.

Elizabeth turned away and left, the tears now streaming down her flawless cheek. Leaving her life behind was never going to be easy, just harder than she thought.

Will was her future now and that's all that would ever matter.

She slowly walked in the direction of the train station with the box of letters and her purse in her hands. Elizabeth had enough money to last for a few days; to buy a ticket and some food, a place to stay. She just hoped that Will would be waiting for her, somewhere.

It was just like he had said, Elizabeth should be thinking of a new kind of life now. It was time for her to take Will up on that offer of staying in bed all morning and going for horse rides together. It would be the perfect life.

_When you are in love, nothing else matters_

_

* * *

_

**OKAY...my first NON-Twilight fanfiction. It's not great, and I know that; but it was just an english assignment that asked me to tell what I imagined happened at the end of the story. So I hoped you liked it, and I know not many people have a fanfiction for The Luxe, but maybe this will get people interested. :) **

**Thanks for reading. xx**


End file.
